Memories That Will Not Arise
by Kakakashi girl 15
Summary: A girl pities herself enough to be grabbed by the force of a mysterious hand that sucks her into Kohana and become Naruto's friend. Thus, her adventure begins. A oneshot! NarutoxO.C


**Disclaimer: I dont' own Naruto nor doown Bobobobo or gundam Wing. Don't worry people who don't know about these to animes, I only needed a character from each to make the story line work. Please don't be mean in reviews,even if it sucks, this is my first long fanfcition and it's three years in the making! Three years!**

Fushia stared into space at the stars in the night sky overhead her.She was sad and alone.No one knew she was hiding here. Everyone was sleeping as she thought out her troubles.

_"Why me? I'm hidious! My skin is tan, my __hair is black. Short and skinny suited me__at a glance. Though still to those ,who know me not as well as myself, breathe harsh words. Normal I was, normal I am. T__huogh not exoticly beautious... __Normal was and is all I have had."_

For several years she had put up with it; 15 to be precise. All Fushia could do is sit by a secret lake in a small clearing of the forests crowded trees. She found herself looking at the lake into a reflection, however, she didn't see the face of a normal girl, instead she was staring at the face of a grey haired guy with a blue bandana and an oddly shaped cloth covering most of his face. But Fushia especially noticed the bandana with a picture of a silver leaf on his forehead. Then a reflection of a boy with long braided hair and a black hat covering all of his face appeared in the place of the other. Yet again, another took its place. This time it was a girl! With short pink hair and green earings, she seemed to be irritated about something. As she stared in speechless amazement at the last face a hand emerged into the surface of the reflection and grabbed onto Fushia's hair as if it were a rope. She tried to scream but the hand had already pulled poor Fushia deep into the depths of the lake. Or that's what she thought happened...

She awoke from unconsiousness in a busted up old room that smelled of mildew. The doors were mere bars! Luckily for Fushia, she could pick a lock very well. Fushia used a tiny pebble shaped like an arrow and dusted it with dirt from the floor. Then she jammed it into the lock and pulled it back out. Now all she had to do was carve off the non-lock printed parts and sneak out of the silly place, wherever it happened to be. Just as the door cell door crept open... A kid with a black hat fell out of the big ventilator on the ceiling.

At first both were very shocked to see one another. ''Don't look at me!'' Whispered the two in an a awkward moment of one voice clashing with another to make the same sentence. Thus, neither of them looked at the other. The boy was the first to speak, ''My name I can't tell you but know I'm here to help,after all, it's a lot more dangerous outside that door. There's touch sensors, snipers, weaponry, activating traps, you get the picture. The only way out is courage and a planned routine.'' The boy said to a very confused Fushia. ''Um? Those are big words for some one who just fell out of an air vent!'' Shouted Fushia as green gas started to fill the room. Once again a hand shot out of no-wheres grasp and pulled Fushia into it's hiding place. Foolishly the boy with the black hat grabbed onto her hand and tried to pull her out. Soon the both of them became unconcious as they both were dragged away by the mysterious enigma.

Fushia awoke in a large, almost empty room. She felt so weak she couldn't have moved if she tried. Eventually, after waiting for several moments, the door opened and in walked a grey haired guy a lot taller than Fushia. This man had an odd face covering and a bandana with a picture of a silver leaf. She knew she had seen him somewhere before, but she couldn't remember. Matter of fact, Fushia could barely remember her name. ''You're awake? That was some fall...'' Said the grey haired guy whom stretched the word fall as if to make his words sound cool and content without worry or care. ''I'll be okay, but I don't know where that brown haired kid is,'' Fushia said with a frown crossing her face. The man begame deep in thought before finally answering. ''Hmm,a brown haired kid...''said the guy. ''I'm sorry but no one was with you in the woods...''said the guy with his calm voice."I was where?!!" Shouted Fushia.

Once again he told her where she was and patted her head. Fushia growled in a low voice which gave the man a sense that she didn't like being treated like a child. ''You still haven't said thank you...'' He said with the smallest hint of irritation in his visible eye. ''Um, thank you very much.'' Fushia said as she backed away from him slowly. ''I can't believe you just fell onto the ground, how did you manage to get into that tree...?'' Asked the guy suspiciously as if blaming Fushia of being a spy of some sort. ''Oh, and what's your name? Most people call me Kakashi...'' The man continued after realizing his intarogation-like questioning was frightening the girl. Fushia seemed to get a little tense as she told him her name and what had happened. ''I see...'' Replied Kakashi. ''Well then,you've gone through a rough time. Maybe it was a kind of dream...'' He said.

_"That could be true, but how can I explain waking up here?"_

Kakashi took a long breath and coninued to speak. ''Relax, in the mean time, why don't you come with me to ninja training...'' suggested Kakashi.

_"Ninja training? What could he be talking about? Better stay and find out. I wouldn't want to get on this persons bad side."_

At training, Kakashi introuced his students. Sakura, one of the sharpest minds; Sasuke, one of the best ninja in the village. Then lastly; he introduced Naruto, the villages number one knuckle headed ninja. ''Every one, this is Fushia. She has came here under a few unusual circumstances...'' Said Kakashi as Fushia sat down on the grass to watch them train. Kakashi chose to sit by a tree and supervise while reading one of his favorite books. His students were exeptional but not proffesinals. Fushia wished she could fight as well as the three ninja standing before her very eyes.

Alas, she was not and succombed to just watching contently at the training ninja. During lunch, Naruto sat with Fushia and spoke of becoming a hokage. Somehow the the two got in an arguement over whom could eat the most in record time; It led to a match deciding the quickest eater. Unsuprisingly, Naruto won. ''The winner and grand champion Naruto Uzimaki!'' Shouted Fushia as she lifted his fist into the air. He blushed and shouted ''Believe it!'' Near by, Kakashi gave a glance at the two.

_"That's how Naruto flirts?Interesting..."_

Sasuke and Sakura watched Naruto and Fushia as well. "Why can't you be that friendly?"Asked Sakura. "I'm not the fun and games type," replied Sasuke. His comment made Sakuras mind wander to her dark side for a split second before turning back to normal.

_"Sasuke, you jerk!"_

The two had just been arguing about Sasukes personality when Kakashi dismissed them for the day. Naruto decided to tag along with Fushia and Kakashi. That's when the older man just had a thought occur...

_"A crush on some one_ _might teach Naruto a little bit about respect, not that he doesn't want respect, he just needs to learn how to respect others..."_

Finally, Kakshi spoke to his knuckle headed student. ''Listen Naruto, I have to go talk to another Elite Ninja. Why not show Fushia around the village?'' Asked Kakashi as he rushed off into the maze of streets that now surrounded them. "Alone at last," commented Naruto whom had now taken to squinting his eyes and rubbing his finger over his nose or cheek when he talked. "What do you want to do first? ''Asked Fushia. He didn't have to say anything, both of them knew exactly where to go.So off they headed in the direction of a comic book store. Unfortunately, Naruto mistaked it for a sushi bar. Thus, they tried to go to another comic book store and ironicly Naruto mistaked it for another sushi bar. "That's just not right! Believe it!" Cried Naruto in frustration. "Maybe we should go to see that new play,'' suggested Naruto whom was now scheming on how to get to hold her hand. "What new play?''Fushia asked dumbly. "It's called Silent.'' He said with a grin. ''It's about a girl who travels the world on an adventure to find a true home. There's just one problem, she only knows sighn language! Along the way she's supposed to make several friends.'' He continued while making sure to treat how he said the word friend with care. "It must be wonderful to have real friends,'' commented Fushia. "In truth, I don't really know. Didn't you have some in your town?" Asked Naruto. "Well, in truth I can't remember. It seems the longer I'm here the more I forget." Said Fushia as she sighed with relief. "You don't seem disapointed about losing your memory," said Naruto with a tinge of worry clearly etched into his voice. "Well, something tells me my past wasn't all that great and besides I have plenty new memories," she said. Naruto blushed before he daringly hugged Fushia. "I'm glad to hear it," he said before he kissed her on the cheek lovingly as if to silently declare his love of her but stopped himself when he realized that she had almost caught on to his little secret.Meanwhile, Fushia had thoughts of her own.

_"Thank you for being so nice Naruto."_

Together they walked to the theater blushing and talking of nonsense that wasn't important. The play was magnificent. Right at the very end Fushia was dazzled by the silent girls heart warming words as she talked for the first time in the play. "It is not those of us who are normal that make many lives more interesting. It's those of us who know life is an adventure in which sometimes takes place in your heart. In short, no one is normal. As long as I know this, then I'm already home," said the actor as she waved good bye to the guy playing her best friend as well as her boy friend and entered a house shaped prop with the words orphange painted over its door.

Naruto wanted to show Fushia one more place before Kakashi came looking for them. There was a cherry blossom tree behind the theater that only Naruto knew about. "When I get angry or lonely then I like to come here and think," said Naruto. "It's beautiful," whispered Fushia."I can think of something prettier,whispered Naruto to himself. "What?" Asked Fushia whom didn't believe there could be something as beautiful as the tree anywhere in the town. "You," said Naruto as he opened his his wide blue eyes to search Fushia's for any hidden thoughts.

Just as the sun started to set behind them Naruto kissed Fushia on the cheek. Then slowly he brushed his lips to her mouth before gaining entrance to into it and exploring every inch of it with his tongue. Fushia pulled away from Naruto and rushed off into the villages maze of streets; She wasn't ready for that sort of thing! In truth she liked Naruto just as much as he liked her but Fushia had a fear of having a boy friend.

The few other times she had a boy friend came swirling back to her. How she was let down, pushed aside, used, and cheated on by her ex-boyfriends. The pain she felt came rushing back into her memory like rain in a storm and she could only run to avoid such melancholy thoughts. Meanwhile, Naruto was trying to figure out what just happened.

_"Girl, sunset, kiss, and run. I still don't get it!Why? Why? Why?!!!"_

Sakura passed by Naruto and waved her hand in his face. "Earth to Naruto, prepare to land in reality!'' She said as she poured her bottle of water all over his head. For a moment, Naruto just stood there thinking until he realized what just happened. "That's cold! Believe it!" He shouted as he tried to shake the freezing water out of his hair. "Sakura, while your'e here, I need to ask a question. Why do girls act all weird? One second every thing is fine and the next their high tailing it out of the way." Naruto asked a stunned Sakura while trying to regain his already lacking composure. "You kissed Fushia,didn't you?"Asked Sasuke whom had been ease dropping on them from near-by."How'd you know?!" Asked Naruto.

Sasuke smirked before answering the blonde kids question. "Listen Naruto, just go talk to Fushia. She is probably afraid you'll mistreat her. Since she ran from you, it means something she remembers is bothering her about what happened." Sasuke said which was one of the only nice pieces of advice he had ever given Naruto. Thus, Naruto went off into the village to find Fushia.

She however,was hiding in the library when some one she recognized ran into her. "You!!!"Fushia and the boy from before with the brown hair shouted in unison. With haste he ran out of the library and into the streets before another word could be uttered. She hadn't noticed his long braid earlier but now it glistened as he burst out into the streets. ''Ah, that's the brown haired kid...'' Said Kakashi as he emerged from the shadows of the manga section. "If you see Naruto, tell him, tell him I'm uh, err... Just say, umm... Make something up! I'm not interested, he's not cute, Just something! "Fushia said as she tried to hustle out the door to find another hiding spot. "Wait..." Said Kakashi as he grabbed on to a portion of her hair to stop her. "I think I know what happened... Naruto, he just doesn't under stand what your going through... But I'm sure by now Sasukes explained everything... Just let Naruto talk to you..." Said Kakashi with an understanding look in his visible eye. "What do you know you one eyed freak!" Cried Fushia as she burst out of Kakashi's grasp. She slipped away into the dark streets trying to forget her dillema.

Fushia decided the right place to go would be the cherry blossom tree. It glowed with just as much pride and beauty as it had in the last few hours of daylight that evening. The events of the day twirled about in her head as if it were a soap opera and Fushia soon fell asleep thinking about such things.  
When she awoke Fushia noticed a plate of rice, bacon, and eggs with a little note that just said sorry sitting on top of it. On the back of the note was Naruto's name. Naruto, however, had just turned the corner by the theater which lead to the cherry blossom tree. Thoughts of his own swirled around his spinning head.

_"Okay Naruto,don't freak out, talk to her, tell her... Tell her... What do I tell her"_

"Good morning Naruto," Fushia said as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She quickly realized what she said and tried to sprint away from him but Naruto caught her by the arm. "Listen to me, if I did something to offend you I'm sorry. Something just came over me! I should have known what happened would trigger some of your memories, believe it! But I... Er... I'm knuckle headed! I'm sorry abot what happened but I, err, I love you... No one's ever treated me like you, no one ever talks to me, hugs me, or goes places with me! Please, please, please, forgive me. " Begged Naruto. "Say it again Naruto," muttered Fushia as tears escaped her eyes. "I'm sorry," he said once more. "Not that part, what you said after it," Fushia muttered. "I love you," he said in a low, meaningful, voice. She just smiled and hugged him.

_"He really means it. He really does mean it."_

Fushia smiled before looking up into his wide blue eyes. "Naruto, I feel the same way." She said as her cheeks began to blush. Naruto combed his hand through Fushia's hair as if to say glad to know it. Suddenly, without warning, Kakashi fell from the upper most branch of the cherry blossom tree!

_"Oh no, he's going to beat me up for calling __him a one eyed freak!"_

Suprisingly, Kakashi didn't seem very angry. If anything Kakashi looked happy. Then again, it was hard to tell his emotions when most of his face was covered. "Funny running into you two. I was just hanging around... " He said as he rubbed his head to make sure it wasn't bleeding. "Why were you spying on us?!" Asked an extremely angry Naruto. "I simply wanted to see how things turned out..." Kakashi said. "By the way, training starts in a few minutes... "He said. "You can go wait at my house if you want. That way you can change into some clothes. Their not exactly nice but they are clean. There is food in the fridge and the bathroom's the last door on the left." Said Naruto as he handed Fushia the keys to his house. Kakashi especially noticed this.

_"Hmm, looks like he's found respect for someone. Now the question is can he handle the idea of her getting taken hostage if it ever came to that..?"_

Naruto had given Fushia directions to his house and then he scurried off with Kakashi to training. His house had one bathroom, three bedrooms, a nice living room, and a small kitchen. Each of which Fushia had taken the time to explore. One room was empty except for a miniature bed. The other was a minuature library of comics and books. The third room was Naruto's room. His bed was made and his room was spotless. His closet was just as nice! His shirts and Jackets hung in several sections based on their color! The pants were folded in a stack at the right hand corner! Naruto's shoes even formed a single file line across the back of the closet. Careful not to mix up anything, Fushia pulled out a black t-shirt withv the words I'm not quicker than you;You're just lazy and a pair of baggy cacky pants. Then she noticed the goggles placed on the shelf rack and absolutely had to wear them over her head. Once Fushia dressed she became hungry and scrurried she did into the kitchen. After eating a baloni sandwich, Fushia decided to read some of the books in the library. When she was done, she stopped to glimpse at three pamphlets titled with lists of several jobs among them. Fushia decided any of those jobs would be nice but knew all to well no one would hire her as a model and that she could sing with ease; The problem is you have to be beautiful to sing which is something she din't feel she was. As far as snow boarding she had not ever tried it, thus she couldn't be sure. After an hour of exploring Fushia laid on the living room couch and read each pamphlet as carefully as she would read a report card.

_"It might be a long time before I go back to... Back to... Wherever I was before all this happened. The question is where was I? __As of right now though, I'll wait until I find out if I can leave or not."_

Meanwhile, during lunch, Kakashi had a long talk with Naruto. "I understand that what's happening is going by quickly for you Naruto and I want you to protect Fushia. I know you will, even if I hadn't said anything and that's why your'e going to. Naruto, do you know what this means? What I'm telling You? You're a man now. You can't act like an angry little kid anymore... "He said which was probably the only thing Kakashi had ever said with his voice fumbling about his sentences as if he wasn't sure what to tell Naruto. ''I think I understand," he said to his nerve wrecked sensai."I'm a man now and I should act like it. Which means I should protect Fushia and not do anything to disrespect her." Naruto said with a new found look of intellect glowing on his face.

_"I promise to always protect Fushia."_

"Err... Exactly..." Said Kakashi.

_"This was a lot harder for me than I had thought. Maybe with a little luck when it comes time, Sasuke will figure things out for hinself. Sakura too; hopefully."_

After eating a splendid dinner Fushia had cooked to prove she wouldn't burn anything, the two wanted to go to the cherry blossom tree; Fushia to rid herself of worries and Naruto to ponder Kakashis overly confusing words. Neither of them said a word all night as they sat by the tree looking up at the stars in the night sky. Eventually Fushia had fallen asleep and lain her head on Naruto's shoulder. He, however, laid his head on Fushia's head and fell asleep clutching her arm so he would know if anything bad had happened to her while sleeping. Their dreams were peaceful and no longer filled with flooding memories of suffering.

As the sun rose above their heads and the rooster crowed Fushia and Naruto woke up. Naruto was still clutching Fushia's arm while Fushia would not remove her head from his shoulder. They wanted that moment to last forever and for several minutes it seemed like it would.But as much as they wanted to; that mysterious boy had been chased by Kakashi to the cherry blossom tree.

Then, as if on cue, the strange, long haired, boy spoke up. "Look I found a way out of here and it's only a one way ticket.I decided it would only be fair if I let that girl go home too!" But that didn't stop an advancing Kakashi. "Why?Do you want to ruin the only happy thing Naruto has in his life?!" Kakashi barked while still advancing toward the strange kid. "Not at all, I just wanted to know if..." He didn't get a chance to finish; Naruto had began to speak. "Listen you, Fushia's too important for me to just let go. What if she goes back and forgets me?What happens if she gets hurt? I promised myself I would protect her. Even if Fushia does want to go home. I wont let her leave. I'm sorry Fushia, I'll take you captive if I have to but you're not going to leave me! That kiss, hanging out, talking to each other... What if we forgot it all and none of it seems like it ever happened? Humph! The very idea makes me quiver!" Shouted an angry Naruto whom was continually advancing on the kid along with Kakashi.

Just as they were about to permenantly rip off the mysterious kids head; that hand shot out of thin air and clutched Fushia by her throat. Pulling her into its mists. "Naruto!" She managed to choke out in a bellowing scream. Naruto heard poor Fushia and hurried off in her direction. He managed to get the hands attention; it let go of Fushia and began choking Naruto! Now it was Fushia's turn to clutch his arm. However, it seemed to be pulling both of them in.Thus, Kakashi and the brown haired kid grabbed on to her like their lives depended on it. After much struggling they were all dragged away by the hand.

Grey mists surounded them as they were dragged through what looked like a never ending tunnel. Every one passed out one by one by one. Except for Naruto and Fushia. They wanted to pass out but clung to every waking moment in the hopes of finding a way to escape the hands sweaty clutch.

At last they came to a large cave-like room! Then the hand disappeared into the tunnels mists as the entrance behind them caved in. At last they could move around freely! While the others slept, Naruto checked Fushia's neck for any wounds. Other than a red mark, she would be okay. "Fushia, you really scared me back there. For a moment I thought I'd lost you." He said as he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her, like he wouldn't ever let go. "Naruto?" She said with a confused look on her face. "Yes?" He said. "Is Fushia my name?"She asked. "Yes," he replied trying not to sound stunned. "How do I know your name then? Where are we? I feel like we've been here before a long time ago. But then how could that be If we've not met. Of course, then you wouldn't know my name. "Said Fushia as she completely forgot her past, her adventure, and her identity. Naruto, whom was still stunned, couldn't answer her.

Almost as if some one had whispered it in their ears they naturally turned to one of the caves walls. There, in some kind of chalk, was a picture of two little kids. Then suddenly, a long forgotten flash back took place in front of their eyes as if it were a hologram and not a simple memory:

_ A little blonde haired boy was in the cave crying as a little girl wondered inside. "Excuse me but where am I?" The little girl asked the crying child. "You're in Kohona village, this is the secret cave by the entrance, how'd you get in? "He asked. "I'm dreaming I think. I know I fell asleep and came here but I don't know where here is. "She said as she plopped down beside the little boy. __"Dreaming..." He muttered under his breath. "But how? I'm awake. Maybe I'm just dreaming that your dreaming about finding this place. "He said as he wiped the tears from his eyes. "I heard some one crying before I fell asleep, maybe, __somehow, I wanted to find you and help you get over your worries. Why were you crying? "The little girl asked. "I'm...I'm all alone in the world now...Both of my parents are gone... There's no one to hug me or talk to me or go places with." The boy cried as tears once more swarmed from his eyes. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, if I ever come back I promise to do all of those things for you. "The little girl said as she let the boy weep on her shoulder. "Will you promise to not forget what you just said?" He asked. "I can't promise anything, I'm too little to remember anything that happened last week. "The little girl said. "Then lets carve a picture on the wall and write our names on it with these two sharp rocks. "Suggested the little boy. Thus, the small children made a picture of themselves andabove them. "Now, even if we forget, this picture will remind us." The little boy said__as he carved the words Fushia and Naruto_

As the hologram like memory ended, both Fushia and Naruto whispered "I remember!" Under their breath. As the others awoke, Fushia began to regain her memories, all except before the hand had grabbed her for the first time.

_"Maybe that hand has something to do with the memories I forgot long ago. My happy memories? Did I even have those? __The others here too, maybe they don't remember their moments of happiness either. There's only one way to find out!"_

Naruto had the same idea as well. Every one else on the other hand, were just curious to know where the hand would lead them to. "I have an idea. Every time Fushia remembers something is usually when Naruto triggers it by saying or doing something..." Kakashi said. "Err, Kakashi can I speak to you for a second?" Asked the mysterious brown haired kid before he whispered several things in Kakashi's ear. Finally, Kakashi stopped listening and backed away from the strange kid. "What do you mean a knife?!" Shouted Kakashi. "I mean that girls memories are probably dangerous!" The kid shouted as he pulled a knife out of his pocket and pointed it towards Fushia. "You will not touch her!" Shouted Naruto as he jumped in front of her.

Almost instantly the hand shot into the cave and grabbed on to Fushia. "Okay, I wont touch her," said the mysterious kid as each person held on to some one while the hand pulled them with ease to their next location. The ride was again long enough to make eveyone fall asleep as well as Nartuo and Fushia.

When Fushia and Naruto awoke, they found themselves in some kind of ferris wheel not accomponied by Kakashi or that strange kid any more. "Alone again at last!" Naruto exclaimed with a grin spreading across his face.

Meanwhile, Kakashi and that boy had ironicly woke up laying on the top of the ferris wheel cart which just so happened to be at the top of the ferris wheel. Sitting next to them were an orange looking, spiky, ball and a completely nuts guy with a yellow afro.

Back inside the cart, Natuto and Fushia were blushing like crazy. "Naruto, I've always found the top of a ferris wheel to be unbelievably romantic." She said as she lay her head on his shoulder. Naruto, knowing it would be corny to say anything, just hugged her and kissed her on the cheek. Slowly, he combed his hand through hair and whispered I love you in her ear. Then he tilted Albanys face towards his and kissed like he did the last time he had by the cherry blossom tree. This time, Fushia didn't avoid him or figure out an escape route; She sat there and let him kiss her while enjoying every last minute of it.

_"This is how my adventure into Naruto's place ends and the adventure for my memories begins."_

"Umm,excucse me, you probably didn't notice usbefore while you were smooching but we just wanted to know how you two just poofed in here like magic?"Asked a pink haired girl whom was sitting by a grey haired kid on the oppisite seat of the cart. Fushia,whom had just had a flash back about the pink haired girls reflection in the water, spoke up. "We're here to find you; I think. Some of your memories are lost in a sea of new ones that are hard to not seperate. If you want to rememeber, don't get off the cart." Said Fushia as the hand shot through the air and dragged away the cart along with the people inside and on top of it!

This time, Fushia awoke in a white room with no doors, winows, or mirrors to be found. Suddenly, the room changed into the hidden place by the theater where the cherry blossom tree had grown. There was some one who looked exactly like an older version of Naruto by the tree. "You're not Naruto! You're too old to be him! "Cried Fushia. "I know I'm not him. I'm his cousin." The guy said amazed that he could speak freely. "Your'e lying through your teeth! Your nothing but Narutos memory to come if I leave him. I'm the closest thing he has to family!" She said as she pushed him away from her. "Then prove it!" Shouted the Naruto-like figure. "Fine! Naruto, Wherever you are, I promise to always stay with you no matter what!" Fushia shouted as the hologram disolved into tiny crystals that melted like ice as they hit the white floor. Fushia then passed out from all the shouting which seemed to arise after her little mental victory.

When Fushia arose from her slumber, she found herself in Narutos' empty room. Which really wasn't empty anymore. Naruto had moved a small coffee table into the room and hung up some of his clothes in the closet for her.When Fushia entered the kitchen Naruto had cooked Fushia eggs, bacon, and rice."Alright Naruto, I give up. What holiday is it?" She asked. Naruto simply hugged Fushia and kissed her like the man he had become and said, "Valentines."

After breakfast, they headed to the cherry blossom tree to think. Their worries to come swirling about in their heads. Both the pink haired girl with the green earings and the strange kid with the long braid had disapeared completely. Kakashi was alright though. But lately he had been running off and doing things with this girl that he met. Thus, he had been acting a little odd. Sasuke and Sakura were helping Kakashi impress her.She's tewnety-three and from the village hidden in the mist. Her name is Launa and she has shoulder length silver hair. She's really shy though.

Every one had something to be doing today. Kakashi's taking Launa out to eat.Sakura and Sasuke are watching a play.Wherever that strange kid is; Fushia was shure he was trying to make sense of what happened. She also figured the pink haired girl was doing the same. Later on that night; Naruto and Fushia were going dancing. Kakashi, Launa, Fushia, and Naruto decided that after their day they would meet at the cherry blossom trees and watch the stars. Thus, that is exactly what happened.

Fushia wasn't sure if her adventures were over yet; She still wanted to know about her memories she lost when she could remember her home. That and how Narutos memory could take a form if it hadn't even took place yet. The mysterious hand too... How could she explain that? She knew it held the key to all her answers! But for now Fushia knew that it wouldn't re-appear any time soon. She also wanted to know how the others happy memories were all connected but neither Kakashi nor Naruto would tell Fushia what they had seen. Which was fair because Fushia didn't have the guts to tell Naruto what happened to her in the white room.

_"At last I wont cry alone any more. I've got some one to cry with! Somehow I really feel that this isn't just some chance encounter. __Everything that happened. It's happened for a reason! Which is why I should always remember this place and no matter what; not ever forget or leave Naruto. This is my __home now and I'll have plenty of new memories to take the old ones places. I only hope that my old family can forgive and forget me. But Naruto, he needs me a lot more. Probably now more than ever. Just like I need him now more than ever. We want... We need... Each other."_

Naruto wasn't sure of things either. He seemed a little worried about what he knew would be to come.

_"I wonder...Maybe Fushia will take me with her in search of her memories when the time comes. Just maybe... Everything's been moving too fast... It's like for every new memory she forgets one of her bad ones. Which is mostly all of them from her old home but still... What I saw in that white room; I hope Fushia doesn't ever find out. __Her memories... Every one of them... Were just too sad... I would want to forget them too. If she ever does have to face them again, I hope I'm there to hold her hand. I love her enough to not ever let her go through that alone."_

Fushia and Naruto had these thoughts rushing through their heads as they watched the stars sparkling in the night sky. But their worries soon ceased for the time being because they both knew right now was the time to relax; they could worry later on. For now, that time was of no importance. Time was on their side tonight. That much they knew. As did the others and Kakashi.

_"For now Fushia and Naruto's story ends. __Yet is the beginning of another tale that I hope to be a part of..."_

Thought Kakashi as he kept his watchful eye on Naruto, Fushia, and especially Launa.


End file.
